A bishop saves a monk
by fruitloop05
Summary: This is when the bishop arrives at the opus dei center and Silas had shot the cops. After this event Silas ends up in a mental hospital, and so on.
1. you know not

"Silas, no!" the Bishop yelled. Silas had the gun still in his hand when he saw the Bishop. It seemed like Silas could not think when he shot the police officers. It was almost as if he where blind. Silas was sick of death and yet he followed the teachers orders, but now he was defending himself. He didn't shoot the Bishop, he just stared at him with the gun aimed right to his head. Silas took a couple of minutes to think and when he realized it was the Bishop he lowered his gun and dropped it.

Bishop Aringarosa simply walked over to Silas. " My son …"said the Bishop. Silas was breathing heavy. He inhaled through his nose and said, "They have come for me."

Aringarosa put his hand on Silas's shoulder and spoke, "You know not what you do."

With that, they could hear the sirens of more police cars coming. Silas took a few more breaths and fainted. Aringarosa knelt down thinking he was dead, kissed his fingers and touched Silas's forehead. All he wanted to do is defend Silas. So he waited.


	2. awake

Silas woke two days later with a long scar about his side. He did not know how he got it or where he was all he knew was, he was alive. _Praise God! _He thought to himself.

He could only look at the ceiling first. Then Silas looked around quickly. His crimson eyes did not catch sight of Bishop Aringarosa. Once he relaxed, he realized that the Bishop was there. He sat up but a small pain was sent to the very spot of his scar. Silas winced but for only a second. "Bishop… where … where am I?"

"You are in the hospital." The Bishop said. Silas looked around again but he saw no machines. He only saw a desk and a window. The room was white like him. "This looks like no hospital I've ever seen."

Many years ago…

Silas was a young man wondering the streets. He took the abuse of society. After his mother died, he had no home. No close relatives. He was all alone. A ghost. He spent his days outside the library and in the streets around the hospital. It was far from his home.

One day Silas actually entered the library. As always he got strange looks from people. Silas went deep into the library, so no one could give him looks of horror or bewilderment. He saw many books that interested him but he picked up none. Silas found a chair and sat. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Hey you freak get out of here!" said the stranger and she started to throw books at Silas.

Silas ran and ran until he was out of the library. He ended up in the hospital. He was not injured or anything like that but he had run into the hospital . Silas slowed down when he heard some one say , "No running in the hospital." It was a nurse who said it.

He walked threw the hospital. Seeing all the sick people reminded him of his mother in her last days.


	3. father

Silas did not know what he had done to deserve to get into this mental hospital. In fact, he could barely remember yesterday. Any one could have guessed that he was in there for not a whole lot of reasons. Would his eyes unlock any hidden truths with in him? Today he would meet with the main doctor of the hospital.

"Well hello Silas…I see here that no last name is given." The doctor looked at the chart. Silas went to open his mouth but then closed it again because he could not remember his last name …or even his first real name to begin with. The only last name he could give was Aringarosa's last name. "Ah, so you are related to the Bishop. I see here that you had a shooting incident. Tell me more about this." The doctor stroked his beard.

Silas went on to tell him what he could remember about the incident but it was not was not enough for the doctor. "So you remember a pain in your side that was indescribable … I suppose that was when you got shot." Silas was feeling a little uneasy but he didn't know why but he managed to say, "I believe so."

The doctor got up and said "Well It's been nice meeting you Silas Aringarosa… we will meet again." He left Silas's room and the Bishop entered, for he had left when the doctor first arrived, "I suppose that you did your best in telling him what happened." The Bishop smiled. "Yes…" Silas got out of the bed with the pain in his side intensifying. "I barely remember yesterday." The Bishop walked over to Silas and said, "That shooting was two days ago… I talked to the legal system and they are willing to lessen the punishment to house arrest until the courts decide what to do." The Bishop said nothing more and turned to leave.

" Wait, I just want you to know that you are like a father to me…and I gave your last name as mine." Silas started to wonder if the bishop was really like a father to him after what he just blurted out. Then Silas thought of his real father. Oh how he hated him still even after all those years. His old feelings had faded but not gone away completely. "I know." Said Bishop Aringarosa and he walked out the door.


End file.
